


holding you like it was the first time.

by enbyflorenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Davenzi, David Schreibner Loves Matteo Florenzi, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matteo Florenzi Loves David Schreibner, Mentions of Violence, Nonbinary Character, Other, druck - Freeform, matteo is non binary, non binary, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: matteo needs to go back to their home, in italy, and david won't let them go through hell alone. so they face this journey between hurt and healing.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Kudos: 9





	1. va tutto bene, amore mio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> check the playlist for the au: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7uOVc0iVtSQcirURR26tam?si=q2cxEL_PSyWv9Zw5UhDOgQ

**1\. va tutto bene, amore mio.**

the end of the year was coming, and so was the tests. stress filled all the gaps in class, anxiety eating away at students. but it also brought the vacation days, which had already been planned by Kiki, dragging the group almost entirely.

 ** _almost_**. matteo still had their doubts and that is why they had not confirmed it, neither them or david. until that night.

that night, david crossed the door carrying exhaustion on his shoulders after so many hours of study, dropping his backpack on the floor, he walked quickly until he reached their room. knocked gently on the door as loud noises frightened them.

matteo got up to open it, noticing the tired face of the boyfriend, who hugged him almost immediately.

— va tutto bene. andrà tutto bene, amore mio. — hearing them speak in their mother tongue in such a comfortable way, made him smile against the soft coat.

— va tutto be- wait, i can't even remember what you said! — matteo laughed, a nice laugh that also made david laugh, so they repeated it.

— va. tutto. bene. — and he tried again.

— i don’t believe you look so cute talking like that and you never do it-

he tried to continue, but the noise of the phone interrupted him, matteo's gentle hands reached the phone, answering.

— hi, dad. no, mi scusi stavo parlando con ... papà, lo so, per favore scusami. sì. si, ho capito. oh, ciao. — their faces took on a disappointed expression, as if something bad had happened. not something.

 _ **someone**_.

— teo, what happened?

— he wants me at home. at home, david, in italy!

— what? no. no! matteo, you can't go to that place.

— baby, it's gonna be okay, you can go with the boys-

— no.

— what do you mean "no"?

— no.

matteo's shaking hands showed their fear that the boy would just slam the door and leave. knowing what was going on in their head, david clasped their hands.

— i'm not going away, teo. i'm saying that we will do this together.

 _ **together**_. it almost made them smile, but they were afraid. fear for what your father could do or say.

— there's nothing that will change my mind. we are underwater together.


	2. ghosts.

**"i see ghosts wherever i go, y** **ou know where they're hiding out.**  
 **is anybody real enough?"**

the silence seemed to fill all the gaps in that apartment. since the moment where David said he would go along, they didn't talk about this.

each one inhabiting their own world. the clock had marked three o'clock in the morning when Matteo's body slowly snuggled against David's back, the little fingers touching the soft cloth, making him sigh in relief. **they were fine.**

they loved each other just the same. David left home ten minutes late because they held him against the bed, distributing kisses all over the face. 

the messy hair. the laughter. the "i love you" before closing the door would disappear? how long would that happen? 

the doubts fell on the shoulders of Matteo, who at the end of the constants, was preparing for this moment since they met him. the leaving of David would break their heart, but certainly they would break him first. the tickets had been bought, it would be two days later and certainly the boy would not want to stay in a hotel. 

maybe this was the beginning of a journey. 

or would this be the end?

* * *

**day 16, 06:33. BERLIN.**

It would be a long day, they knew this immediately as soon as they put their feet on the plane, even if David was holding their hands. 

— i love you.   
— i love you too, silly. please, if someone says something bad to you, turn your back, leave the house and go away. you don't need to be hurt because of me.  
— i didn't think i'd have to say it again, but i'll only leave if you ever ask me to. not for them, for you. — before Matteo could answer, their thoughts were interrupted by one:  
— fortunately you won't make me leave so soon, mr.florenzi.   
— not even when we are old?  
— not even when our children are running around the house and driving you crazy.  
— i want thirteen babies!  
— thirteen? teo, I don't think--  
— thirteen!  
— ok, thirteen.

  
the tension was evaporating little by little, and even knowing that they wouldn't have thirteen children, they slept in the flight with their hearts comfortable with the possibility of a happy future.


	3. the lego house.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: misgendering, light angst but with heavy topic, family issues.
> 
> "— just a kid, teo. it's fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so kinda heavy topic but: ALL the experiences i write here (about the matteo family/david family or he being trans, or even about themselves) are things that have happened to me or still happen.
> 
> please, if you will comment on something: BE KIND.  
> !!(it won't be so heavy and sad all the time ok)!!

**"i'm here. i'm really here."** was the first thought that crossed their mind. they promised never to return, and now was back. 

they only realized what was happening when the taxi stopped in front of the mansion, David took and caressed their hands that were shaking. 

**"i am here."**

it took about five minutes for the Matteo fingers to touch the cold iron of the gate, opening it. nothing had really changed, but their heart broke as soon as they took first steps towards the garden. the flowers had been torn off and the earth seemed dead. 

as a child, Matteo took care of the garden for years. planting their flowers — which also became friends, since listened to them - and everything was dead. they didn't tell this to their boyfriend, who although he did not know what had happened, was not surprised by the reaction. 

— you want to come back? we can take the first flight back.

 **yes. yes. yes.**  
their mind echoed countless yes's in a fraction of a second, struggling to find the right words. this had been happening since they were born.

— Teo, breathe. — David reminded them, and they didn't even realize were holding their breath. they nodded, but both there knew they couldn't come back to home.

they wouldn't let them go. 

— Matteo Florenzi, how come you come home and don't go in to greet your father? — the man was leaning against the door, watching them. his voice came out loudly, which made them get scared.

neither of them dislodged their hands. 

— i'm sorry, dad. we just got here. — they said, still not moving. 

— but how dumb he is, right? — the look directed to David, who needed to dry swallow his frustration when listening to him call them "he". 

**"stop. please, stop."**

— well, we'll leave his bullshit aside and go inside, how about that? Emily just arrived with the groceries. 

uncomfortable enough not to answer, David understood what Matteo meant by "if someone says something bad to you, turn your back, leave the house and go away." 

the man passed close to Matteo, who trembled slightly in an attempt to dodge, he knew the effect he had on "his child. 

**"i'm here. i'm back in the lego house."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and let me know what u think! :)


	4. let me take you to the stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and let me know what u think! :)

sitting at the table, Matteo's gaze didn't slip from their hands — pale and shaking — not for a second. Emily, their mom, was finishing making some snacks when David offered to help. 

Emily and David were laughing about the fact that she forgot to put salt in the food saying that it would be tasteless, it was no big deal, but the fact that they were getting along was worth the world to them.

honestly, the taste didn't seem so bad, they even laughed while ate. everything was fine. 

— i missed you. — Emily said looking directly at them. before could answer, she continued: — but my heart was in peace the moment they sent me _that message_. i'm glad you're doing them good, David. this is me adopting you as a family. 

with a smile that could light up an entire city without light, David felt comfortable with her. she had the same traits and the kindness of Matteo. 

— hey! don't steal him from me! — she laughed, saying: never, dear. 

one thing the boy could quickly notice was the fact that Emily used the right pronouns with them. another smile. 

— you guys are going out to see the city? i'm sure they don't remember anything, it's been so long. 

— mom, will you be okay here? 

it was obvious that they had made plans to walk the italian streets, but was it really safe to leave her there? 

— oh, Teo, i love you but i'll be fine here. don't worry. go have fun! go, go! — she practically "kicked them out" of that house insisting that they should leave and that she would be fine. 

David's mind flew a little as soon as they left the house. maybe she wanted them to stay out of that place for too long. but he quickly drove that thought away or would spend the nights worrying. 

— where will we go? 

— i-I'm not sure.

— then let me take you somewhere. 

— hm, okay? where?

David didn't answer them right away, getting close enough until he pressed his lips against their lips, which soon corresponded. 

**— alle stelle, baby.**

**"to the stars, baby."**

my god, how he loved them.

— i'll pretend you didn't spend hours using the translator to say that.

— shut up. 

**— anch'io ti amo.**

**"i love too."**

so they walked until they found the stars. but that doesn't mean it wasn't the stars between their lips.


End file.
